Into the Dark
by Lunaille
Summary: The city of Konoha; home to some of the richest and most powerful people in the country...and some of the most wicked and perverted ones as well. What could one handsome heir and an orphan prostitute have in common in this big city? Modern AU ItaxOC YAOI
1. 1

Chapter 1

The Heir

Though born in all the spoils of a wealthy privileged family, it was not lost on Itachi that comfort was not the only thing rooted in money.

As a young prodigy and heir, he had been witness to how greed and jealousy could transform even the most noble of hearts.

How the need for power and money corrupted souls to a point where one would not even be able to recognize ones self.

Itachi knew money was not evil but in wicked hands it ruled more than any faith or religion ever would.

For this and many reasons more Itachi loathed all for which the Uchiha Clan stood. He knew that all the members of this clan were beyond reason when it came to power and money, so he never bothered trying to change any minds.

Instead he waited patiently, silently, like the predatory being he was; for the day the clan tore itself down from the inside.

Meanwhile, he would give his father and the elders the time of day; acting as their heir and company head to be. Completing every day with the tasks that were expected of one of the most influential and powerful people in Konoha.

These responsabilities though, would not deter the Uchiha heir from slipping away from his personal guard and enjoy moments of peace and solitude in the busy city he called home.

It wouldn't be long before his detail caught up to him, but for the meanwhile he would enjoy his mint chocolate ice cream in the quaint ice cream shop he had managed to slip off to.

—-

He looked around at the decor while he finished off his savory treat.

Each wall was painted a different pastel color, with white accents along the middle in the shape of ice cream cones. There were various framed pictures along the main wall, depicting many different customers and a picture of the store front on what Itachi assumed had been the opening day of the establishment.

The shop was small, fitting only three tables inside, along with two fridges and the register but Itachi was familiar with the establishment name and knew that though this location was quaint, there were many more strewn across the city.

He smiled as he finished the last of his waffle cone; there was something quite nice about small companies like these. A certain spirit of integrity could still be felt despite the success of owner; and the warmth and sincerity of the people working could still be felt.

He cleared his throat as the sliding doors opened to reveal his irked security head. Itachi stood, threw his trash, and politely thanked the lady who had served him. He then proceeded to gracefully slip past the sliding doors and said person.

He managed to catch the slight whispering of the cashier with the other employee before he exited the establishment.

'Uchiha heir...'

He slightly frowned, that's right, to most that was what he was.

Itachi Uchiha, heir. A title he had not asked for yet could not get rid of.

Was there no where he could go where that name and title would not follow him?

Maybe there was, in some far away town at the edge of some overlooked country. But not here, not in Konoha. Definitely not.


	2. 2

Chapter 2

The Orphan

If bad luck in life could be cashed in for money, Fei would have a much better life than he did right now.

He had been born in the middle of war, left on the doorstep of an orphanage, raised by a pair of strangers that though well meaning, could not handle the amount of kids that came into their care.

It had always seemed to him that for every good thing in his life, two more bad things followed and though he had opted for thinking his glass was not empty, he could not help but wonder if he had slighted some deity in his past life to entail such misfortune.

But alas, he could not control what fate had decided to hand him. He could simply make do with what he had and what he had right now was an old gray rag and plenty of tables that needed cleaning.

He tucked back a strand of light auburn colored hair and carefully maneuvered around a stack of chairs. His slight body slipped through the chaos until he reached the faucet to rinse the sorry excuse of a rag.

"Hey Kit, are you gonna take much longer? Shipment of bottles have arrived that need to be moved from the back."

Without turning around he responded, "I'm sorry Jiraiya, but I clearly remember being told that Naruto would be taking care of that."

Fei didn't flinch when he felt an arm around his shoulder, his nose did slightly wrinkle as the strong smell of alcohol wafted into his nose, "God damn kid, don't know where he ran off to. And if I tell Tsunade she's gonna rag on me about how if I can't keep him in line she'll send him off to boarding school and we all know that won't be a pretty sight."

Fei sighed as he rinsed his hands of soap and dried them off on his apron.

He turned to look at the other person, taking in his appearance. Premature white shaggy hair framed a tan and strong jaw. Small black eyes were crinkled into a squint accompanied by a big smile.

Jiraiya was surely not an unattractive man but in his drunken state Fei could only describe him as a creepy drunk man; one which you would surely avoid if you saw him on the street.

Fei rolled his eyes and sighed, "You better pray that those boxes aren't heavy Jiraiya. I have an important client later today and Tsunade would definitely not be happy if she heard my performance was less than extraordinary."

Jiraiya's smile turned to a slight frown for a split second, "You won't tell on me will you? She'll have my head...or worse my d-"

"Okay! I won't say anything, but come this weekend I want nothing to do with all of you. Nothing, zero, nada." Fei rambled as he headed up a flight of stairs. He could hear heavy footsteps of the other man trailing behind him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know; I'm pretty sure we'll be fine...I think... I mean the worse that could happen is Naruto burning something down..."

Fei's head snapped and he glared menacingly at the other man. "Jiraiya, I swear to god, if I get one phone call that has anything to do with this place."

Jiraiya put his hands up in defense, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding Kit. We'll be fine. We ran this place mighty fine before you showed up, I'm sure we can manage one weekend."

Fei sighed as he head through a set of heavy black double doors. He no longer heard foot steps behind him and felt his shoulders relax. He put his hands on his hips and surveyed the brown carton boxes. He glanced at the clock of the wall next to him and quickly got to work.

7:55 am


	3. 3

Chapter 3

Stubborn

"No."

"What? Whyyyyyyy?!"

Itachis brow twitched at the high pitched and drawn out noise.

"There are many reasons, the law being one among many others."

A dramatic scoff was the only warning he had before a hand came crashing down on the stack of files he had set at his side.

Itachi silently leaned back in his chair and felt his eyebrow slightly twitch again. "Shisui I swear to-"

"Yeah yeah whatever you ass! I don't care what you say, you're coming with us. It's Friday, you're 22, you're single and unless your high and mighty position works as a chastity belt, you have urges."

Itachi looked into angry and determined eyes. He knew stubbornness when he saw it and paired with this certain Uchiha, he knew there would be no way out of this.

But he would be damned if he didn't try, "Shisui, though you are my favorite cousin and you seem to think my age and sexual urges are something that you need to worry about, I assure you that is not the case. And I am fairly certain that a night at an illicit night club slash brothel does not count as a family bonding experience, so I would much appreciate it if you respected-"

"I'll take Sasuke." The determined glint in Shisui's eyes had turned more evil than stubborn. "He's 17 now and will be turning 18 soon enough. He's definitely old enough to-"

Shisui's rambling was interrupted by a pen being driven into the wood of the desk he was leaning on. He inwardly grimaced and felt his palms beginning to sweat. He turned to look into a dark and cold pair of black eyes, belonging to the heir.

"Who's going?"

A triumphant grin spread across Shisui's face. "Only the most discreet of the discreet. Kakashi, Obito, you and me."

"And you're sure nobody else knows? How confidential is this place? How can I trust that this won't be on tomorrow's headline?"

Shisui's grin straightened out and his eyes took a more serious tone. "Itachi, you know I would never ever suggest anything that could put you or this family in harms way. You know me better than that."

Itachi looked at his cousin, and sighed, there was nothing but truth on his face. Itachi knew Shisui was telling the truth and trusted him more than anyone in this god forsaken family.

"Fine. Just this once Shisui, no more. I cannot risk so much just for a night out."

"Yeah yeah, I know. But trust me, I wouldn't be dragging you with me for nothing. I've been scoping someone out that I definitely think you should meet."

Itachi raised his eyebrow as he proceeded to dislodge the pen he had staked into his desk. "Shisui, if I am accompanying you it is for the sake of you leaving me alone not to pay some poor girl for something I can quite frankly get for free."

Shisui rolled his eyes, "You're such a prude Itachi. I already told you, I wouldn't be going through so much trouble just to get you laid." He made his way over to the office door and looked back at Itachi with the slyest and most evil grin. "Plus, I never said it would be a girl..."

Itachi glared after the exiting Uchiha, praying to his deity that he had not meant what he had just said.

"See you at 10 cousin~." Shisui's voice sang from down the hallway.

Itachi let out a guttural sigh and braced his face in his hands. Were all Uchihas this god damn exhausting? Was he the same?

He looked at his watch, 7:35 pm, and pondered how fast he could book a flight out of Konoha.

He shook his head in defeat and decided to set back his escape plans for another time. Even if he did bail, Shisui would not give up. It was the strongest trait of the Uchihas, stubbornness, never stop until you get what you want.

He returned to the last batch of files in front of him, unaware that tonight would change him forever. For good or bad, who knows?


	4. 4

Chapter 4

Anonymous

Since the founding of the establishment, the golden rule was always, that which cannot be seen cannot be judged.

And upon this fundamental rule, Anonymous had been birthed.

On the furthest corner of the commercial district of Konoha, among large and gray factories, lies a comparatively small black building with polarized windows and heavy metal doors.

If you were see it in the day time you would think it was a safe instead of a building. Definitely a place which was not meant to be seen or asked about.

The building was made up of four floors, one of which was an inside parking space, and a basement. The perimeter of the building was surrounded with a tall and mean looking silver fence, with plenty of voltage to spare.

The entrance of the building was marked only by a pair of red lightbulbs and four heavy set men dressed head to toe in black.

All in all it seemed like a very suspicious or very inconspicuous depending on who you were and what your purpose was.

To Itachi, it just looked like bad news waiting to happen.

"Here, put this on."

Itachi looked down at what his cousin had just handed him. "Are you serious?" He said as he inspected the black mask that Shisui had just handed him.

"It's only while we enter the safe space. You wanted discreet no? Well, this place makes an effort to keep everything and everyone as anonymous as possible. No one can say you were here if they never saw you."

The mask was completely black and plain, aside from the mouth and eye holes there was nothing else that could be distinguished about it.

"Hurry, it's almost time." Itachi watched as his cousin exited the car wearing an exact replica of the mask Itachi was now putting on his face.

He took a slight moment to look at his reflection in the car window before sweeping his hair into place and fixing the collar of his dark red shirt.

As he approached Shisui he took note of the two people he was conversing with.

They were both the same height, wearing the same masks, and almost the same clothes. The only thing you could use to tell them apart was that one of the men had unmistakable gray spiky hair; where as the other had dark black hair that blended into his mask.

"Gentlemen," Itachi nodded towards the men as he approached his cousin.

"Well I'll be damned, if I wasn't here to witness it I would never believe it." The gray haired man spoke.

"Don't play fool Kakashi, give it up." The other man said as he extended his hand towards Kakashi.

Kakashi shrugged and took out a yellow envelope from inside his dark gray suit. He handed the envelope to the other man who quickly looked inside it and proceeded to slip it into his own suit.

"You see! I told you I could convince him! And you doubted me!" Shisui laughed at the gray haired man.

Itachi almost rolled his eyes at the exchange.

"Whatever kid, you got me. I guess I won't be betting with Obito for some time."

As the three men continued to exchange remarks, a glint of silver in Itachi's peripheral made him turn.

All of the men turned as the car drove past them.

In the day, this car would have passed without anyone giving a second thought. But among the dark parking space, and all the dark colored cars, the silver sports car stood out like a sore thumb.

There was a moment of silence which was broken by a steady voice, "We better go inside."

Kakashi and Shisui nodded and followed the other man.

Itachi paused for a moment and looked back at where the silver car had parked. They polarized windows reflected the low lighting of the indoor parking, the cars lights turned off as the engine turned off.

Itachi decided it would be best to stick to his small group and turned before the car doors opened, revealing the owner of the flashy vehicle.

—

Itachi took in the situation as the gray haired man flashed a white envelope at the man standing guard. As the guard opened the envelope with large yet swift hands, it dawned on Itachi that this place was no regular night club.

The man proceeded to hand the envelope to a second guard and procured a black box from the inside of his coat.

He handed the box to Kakashi, who proceeded to open it. Inside where four bracelets , with wine red colored ribbons and a silver bead in the shape of the moon. Kakashi handed one to each of them and proceeded to put on his own.

The guard stepped aside and allowed Kakashi through the entrance. All four followed suit.

Once inside there were two more guards, one with a metal detector and another with a small black safe in his arms.

"Keys, cellphones, and any other items of value or other in the safe."

Itachi turned to look at Shisui. Shisui have him a nod and they all proceeded to shed their belongings into the black safe.

"Who is the designated tonight?" The guard asked.

"That would be me." Obito said as he stepped towards the guard.

He held his wrist with the bracelet out and the guard proceeded to clip another bead onto the ribbon. This one in the shape of a key. He then took small stapler like object and pressed it over the knot in the ribbon bracelet.

The smell of burnt cloth wafted through the air and Itachi watched as the guard proceeded to do the same to each of their bracelets.

As the guard finished with Itachis' bracelet, the other three men were swiftly patted down and checked with the metal detector. Itachi followed suit and joined the other men as the entered a startlingly bright elevator.

As the doors to the elevator closed Itachi couldn't help but feel slightly like a caged animal. He looked at the other men, who were in turn silent.

Before any words could be exchanged the elevator door pinged open and they stepped out into the building.

If the outside of the building had seemed illicit and foreboding, the inside was no different.

But in the dimly lit hallway, something was out of place.

In front of the four men, stood a young boy.

He was only a few cms shorter than Itachi, he was dressed in a black suit but his blonde hair and bright blue eyes took any seriousness away from his otherwise grin surroundings.

"Good evening Gentlemen! And welcome to to the anonymous experience, may I see your bracelets?" He said in a cheery voice.

They all held out their bracelets as the blond inspected them.

"Ahhh, you're our special guests of the night." The blonde grinned and signaled the other men. "This way please."

Despite the strict security measures and the fact that he was sure no one could come in or out of this establishment undetected; Itachi had a feeling that this place could only be a nest of trouble.

He was suddenly very grateful for the mask over his face.


	5. 5

Chapter 5

Red Room

"May I remind you that once the clock hits 12pm the doors will be locked and no one will be let in or out of the room. The bar will be open until 4am and the kitchen is only open until 2pm. If you have any questions or require a service please press the white button. If you are in need of medical assistance press the red button."

The blonde paused in front of a set of steel gray double doors. He looked at everyone and his eyes finally landed on Kakashi.

"Please. Only press the red button if the situation is life or death."

He turned and nodded to one of the guards situated in front of the door. The guard proceeded to punch a code into a number pad and the doors slid open.

The blonde stepped aside and gave them a toothy grin.

"Welcome to The Red Room, we hope you enjoy your stay."

—-

The word 'room' was a very large understatement. Seeing the expanse before him, 'floor' would have been a much more fitting name.

All four men stepped in and the door was shut behind them.

Kakashi took his mask off and sighed, "Finally! What a painstaking process!"

As Itachi removed his mask he realized that neither of them had spoken a word since they had entered. Was it an unspoken, ironic, rule?

As he detangled his hair from the mask, Shisui took his arm and pulled him forward.

"I can't believe you're actually here! Aw man I can't wait! You're gonna love-"

"Shisui!" Obitos stern and steady voice sounded clearly over what Itachi now noticed, was pumping music. "Let the man have a break. Let's go to the bar."

Shisui pouted in a very un-Uchiha like manner and let go of Itachis arm. "Fine, let's go."

Itachi followed the trio to a long obsidian counter top. Behind it was a wall that reached almost to the ceiling of bottles of liquor.

"Evening Gentlemen, what will you have?"

The bartender looked at them with an unexpectedly friendly smile. He was tan man with dark hair pulled up into a ponytail. A scar spanned across the bridge of his nose and cheeks. It wasn't lost on Itachi how the brunette mans' eyes lingered on Kakashi.

"I will have my self a dry martini please."

"Make that two."

"Three," Itachi said as he took up a stool at the bar.

"Three martinis please." Obito politely said as he took up the stool next to Itachi.

"And I will have the usual," Kakashi said as he leaned over the counter, getting as close to the bar tender as possible.

"R-right, three martinis and whiskey on the rocks." The bartender hastily turned to his helper to delegate their order and moved to the far end of the bar, away from Kakashi.

"I take it you're quite a customer here Kakashi." Itachi said as he watched the bar tender from his seat.

Kakashi grinned and unceremoniously plopped into place. "You could say I only come for the drinks."

"Kakashi has been after that one for a few months now. Apparently he doesn't take no for an answer." Obito teased.

"No, no, no my friend. I am all about respecting a resounding no." Kakashi smirked as the bartenders helper approached with the drinks. "It's just that I haven't received one as of yet."

Itachi felt a slight sting of envy as he watched Kakashi openly try and coerce the bartender from his corner.

In their community, It was well known that Kakashi was gay. He had broken many a girls dreams when he first came out, but despite that, he was still quite popular among the social elite.

Itachi on the other hand, though he knew he was open to any kind of partner be it man or woman, for the sake of his family he had to maintain himself on a more heteronormative level. It didn't mean his family didn't know, it just meant that no other important person outside of his family had to know.

"Come now, let's go find our table." Obito stood and started walking into the expanse of the room.

As Itachi followed he noted that though large, the place was not so crowded.

The majority of space was taken up by a large tiled dance floor. The lights were multicolored yet not obnoxious and the music though loud still allowed for conversation. There were booths and tables with groups of people either dining or drinking. Nobody was looking their way, everybody was enjoying their company without a care for anyone else.

Itachi felt slightly more comfortable, the atmosphere definitely lived up to the name of the place. Everybody seemed to understand that here they were all on equal grounds. Just as helpless and trusting and the person next to them.

Funny. Much like cattle behind a fence.

—-

"Here we are." Obito slid into the private booth, followed by Shisui and Kakashi.

Itachi took one of the corners of the large couch and set his empty martini glass down.

Out of no where a slight hand grabbed his glass and proceeded to wipe the space where it had been set.

"Good evening gentlemen, my name is Haku, I am your server for tonight. Can I offer you anything else?"

For a second Itachi thought the person was a young female but upon inspecting his uniform and the lack of makeup, he concluded it was a man. He was probably the same age as the blonde man they had encountered earlier. He had pale skin, long, dark hair tied into a bun and big dark eyes.

Itachi's eyes lingered slightly on his hands. They were thin and slender. They were nice.

Shisui grinned and leaned over to the waiter. "Hello Haku. It is my friends first time here," he signaled to Itachi, "and I ordered him a nice surprise. Tell me, what time would it be available to him?"

Haku smiled at Shisui and glanced at Itachi. "Welcome sir, I hope you have a good experience with us." He turned to Shisui, " I believe service begins at 2am sir. May I ask who you have scheduled time with? "

"Wolf."

Haku looked at Itachi once more, this time scanning him as far as he could. He smiled, "Ah yes, you are the special guest of tonight then." He turned to Shisui, "As soon as the service is available I will come for him."

Shisui grinned, "Thank you Haku."

Haku nodded. "Anything else?"

"Ah, yes. I believe I have a service scheduled as well Haku." Obitos voice was unmistakable.

"Of course sir, your server?"

"Red."

Haku nodded once more. "Likewise, I will come for you when service is ready."

Haku took down the second round of drinks and drifted off, disappearing into the expanse of the room.

"Well, well, well!" Shisui leaned close to Obito with a devilish smirk on his face. "No wonder you wanted to come today."

Obito rolled his eyes and downed the last of his martini. "Do not be distasteful Shisui, I, unlike Kakashi do not come only for the drinks."

Shisui laughed as he too downed the rest of his drink. "Well I sure am glad no one knows we're here. Who would believe it, good old Obito Uchiha, buying out time with a little whore of his own."

Obito glared at Shisui, " Respect, Shisui. People in the sex industry are humans as well. No need to degrade them with that kind of language. And might I recall, I'm not the one who was almost banned because he got caught up with a certain waiter here."

Kakashi laughed as Shisui was left like a fish, mouth opening and closing without conceiving an answer.

"Now then, will you explain to us why it is that you of all people, have set Itachi up on his first time here?" Obito crossed his arms.

Shisui grinned and slouched onto the backing of the couch. "Well, after that slight incident, I had a slight encounter with one of the, emmm, employees here. It was only a small moment, but as soon as I saw him I knew he would be perfect for this prick over." He nodded over to Itachi, who simply stared at him with a stoic expression.

"After asking around and possibly buying information, I found out that he is one of the private workers here and was able to find out and book him."

A waiter that was not Haku came to dispatch them their drinks. Itachi took his second martini and sipped on it.

"Shisui, what on earth was it about this person that you're so sure I'll even begin to consider going into a private room with them?" Itachi said as he put down his glass.

Shisui grinned. " I had a hunch!"

"A hunch?" Itachi could hear the slight anger in his voice. "You brought me to an illicit night club on a hunch?"

Shisui's grin got even wider. "Yes."

Kakashi put his hand on Itachi's shoulder and shook his head. "Just let him have this one. You know he's as stubborn as your father. You don't even have to sleep with the guy, you can just converse and let the paid time slip away."

Itachi grabbed Kakashi's hand and glared. "So you knew it was a man?"

Kakashi sweat dropped and pried his hand out of Itachi's grip. "Oh come on man, we're all friends here. We're just trying to help you get rid of your pent up homosexual urges."

Kakashi and Shisui laughed, Obito smiled, and Itachi was not amused.

"It's okay Itachi, remember we're all in the same boat as you; single, ready to mingle and lookin for a dick to-"

"Enough Shisui!" Obito thankfully cut in. "Please, let's just enjoy this rare night we're all here together."

They all proceeded to drink and forget whatever else was to come.


	6. 6

Chapter 6

2 am

As the night trickled on, Itachi found himself enjoying the laidback atmosphere of the night club. So much so that he didn't notice when 2 am arrived.

It was only when Haku reappeared at their table that Itachi felt himself sober up.

"Gentlemen, your services are ready. Would you please follow me?"

Obito stood up and beckoned Itachi to do the same. As Haku turned to lead the way Obito pressed something into Itachi's hand.

"It's okay Itachi. We all need to let things out sometimes. Take it, it'll at least help you relax."

Itachi looked at the round pale pink tablet Obito had left in his hand. Before he could change his mind he quickly put it to his mouth and swallowed. He felt the tablet travel down his esophagus and to his stomach, where it would start to dissolve and hopefully at least make time move faster.

—

Haku led them down a hallway that traveled further away from the expanse of the night club. Itachi wondered how big this place was. They went through a black door which led them into an ample semi circle shaped loft; the loft had vaulted ceilings and a hefty chandelier that lit up the space. There were eight white doors, all along the wall of the loft.

It was such a stark contrast from what Itachi had seen so far that night.

Haku turned to Obito and handed him what looked to be a remote control. "Door one Sir, please."

Obito nodded, took the control and spared Itachi one last glance. He smiled slightly and proceeded to head to the first door on the left.

Itachi caught the slight smell of cinnamon as Obito opened the door and slipped inside the room.

"Sir, this is your first time correct?" Big dark eyes stared at him.

Itachi nodded as he looked down at the slight man.

"This control serves for any service that you wish. The blue buttons control lighting and temperature. Each white button corresponds to a different service. Press once and you will see the service name on the display screen. Press twice to confirm the service you want. Press the green button once you enter the room, if you require time extension maintain it pressed for five seconds. If you wish to stop the service at any moment, press the red button twice."

Itachi looked over the control as Haku went over the instructions.

"Any supplies you might need are in the drawer next to the bed. If you require anything that we don't offer or have please refer to your service giver for further instructions."

Haku stepped away from him. "Door six Sir, please."

As Itachi turned to head to the door he slightly registered the slight buzz he could feel run through his body. He was unsure if it was the alcohol or the drug Obito had given him prior; but one thing was sure, he no longer cared for what was about to happen.

Uchiha heir or not, Shisui was right; he was a man with urges and he might as well get this over with.

As he stepped through the door, the first thing he registered was a light vanilla smell.


	7. 7

7

Chapter 7

Life

If you asked Fei how he had gotten to where he was, his answer would be a very light and humorous "Good timing."

Yet that would still not explain how he had ended up working three days and two nights a week in a night club that catered to Konohas social and perverted elite.

Surely selling himself off to rich patrons with strange sexual urges was not what his mother had wanted for him.

Then again, Fei was an orphan, so he wouldn't have a clue as to what his hypothetical mother would have wanted for him.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror as he finished brushing his hair.

Quite opposite to his bad luck, life had cursed Fei with a good physical appearance. Tall and strong, his shoulders were perfectly proportioned to his thin waist. His tan skin, golden eyes and wild auburn hair gave him what some would call an 'exotic' look. His long eyelashes and plump pink lips helped radiate the innocence that many a pervert looked for.

All in all, though his line of work wasn't what most would call moral, he was grateful that, even if it was just because of his body, he had managed to survive.

Fei stood and gave his naked body one last look in the mirror, making sure everything was where it was supposed to be.

He then grabbed a black silk robe and tied it in place.

He look at the clock on the wall, 1:55am

He looked at the file that was on his vanity.

Tonight's guest was a special one. If there were tiers among his patrons, this person would definitely be up top. He was heir to the Uchiha empire, one of the most if not the most prolific families in Konoha.

The file had no name and no picture, so he had no idea what he looked like, it only said he was a first time customer and that he was to be treated as he wished.

Fei rolled his eyes, hopefully the old man was polite at least. He sincerely disliked rude customers; he was giving them a service after all and being polite made it much more pleasant for both parties.

He looked at the small tablet that was mounted next to the vanity mirror. It's screen lit up and a timer popped up on the screen,it marked 90 minutes, signaling his customer had entered the play room and was ready to start.

Fei waited patiently for his service details to pop up on the screen.

"What's it gonna be tonight? Something fun? Something creepy? Show me my destiny, oh powerful screen." Fei said jokingly.

The timer kept on rolling, now reading 87 minutes. Fei frowned, usually customers didn't take this long to look through the menu. He shrugged, since it was a first time customer they were surely just deciding on what illicit activity they would perform that night.

86...85...84...

Now Fei had begun to worry, though he was not eager to rush the service, he also knew that his well being depended on customer reviews and the time that was ticking away was somebody's money that they would surely complain over.

He wondered if there had been a problem with the control.

83...82...81...

"That's it." Fei headed towards the door that lead to the play room.

Ten minutes was enough, he would have to go out and face whatever was awaiting him without any sort of clue or indication.

He grabbed the door and turned the knob. Hoping that tonight would be an easy night.

—

The room reminded Itachi a lot of his own room.

The walls were a dark wine color with black accents. The carpet was a lustrous dark grey. It was big, spacious; on one side there was a couch and sitting area with an unlit fireplace beside it. On the other side there were three small steps that led off to the risen area where the bed was.

There were no windows, there was only a door, the same color as the walls, right next to the bed.

Except for the dark and dramatic color schematic, it looked like it could be a regular room.

Itachi looked at the control, he saw the display had a timer on it now, reading 87 minutes. He frowned, he didn't recall pressing the green button.

Slowly he looked through the 'menu options'.

Massage...Hand relief...fellatio...Intercourse...Full service

Itachi scrolled through the first option menu.

Active...Passive...Versatile...

He paused over the last one and entertained the thought for a moment. Though he had not had many male partners throughout the years, he definitely knew he appreciated someone who could read the mood and act accordingly.

Fantasy...Roleplay...T/T...B/D...S/M...

He sighed, was he actually considering doing any of this?

Itachi shook his head in disdain, Kakashi's words came to mind, he could maybe just simply sit down and chat with the person.

He smirked in amusement. Yeah right, Itachi shook his head and his finger traveled over to the red button.

"What was it, press the red button to stop? Well then..."

In a very comical manner, the door next to the bed swung open, just as he was about to press the button.

Itachis gaze traveled up and met with a pair of golden brown eyes.

For a moment there was silence.

In that moment of silence Itachi was able to discern a few things.

One, this man had a look of concern on his face. Two, even from across the room, he could see gold light dance in his brown eyes. And three, he would never say it out loud, but he could definitely see why his cousin had been bent on having Itachi meet this person.

—

For a moment there was nothing but silence as both men looked blankly at each other.

"Uh..I...". The golden eyed male suddenly gave a very low and respectful "I'm truly sorry for barging in Sir, I was concerned your control was not working. Do forgive me, do you need more time? I can go back. I'm so sorry."

Itachi's finger hovered over the red button on his control, he watched as the other male rambled on and got more flustered.

"It's okay," Itachi's clear voice cut through the other males rambling. "It was my error. I simply did not see any option that suited my mood."

Itachi walked over to the couch in front of the unlit fireplace. He placed the control on the center table and sat gracefully on the couch.

He watched out of his peripheral as the other male stood, unsure of what to respond.

"I apologize Sir, what can I do for you? I will do whatever I can to make the most of your time."

"Is there a way to turn that on?" Itachi signaled to the fireplace.

"Of course Sir." The male hurried over to the fireplace and pushed a couple of buttons on a control pad near to it.

There was a slight rumble as the fire place roared to life.

As the male finished setting up the fireplace, Itachi got a good look at his back side.

He was about the same height as Itachi, maybe a few centimeters shorter and of a slighter build. Though the black robe was loose on him, his small waist did not go un perceived.

"What else can I do for you Sir?"

Black eyes met with gold. Itachi took a moment to stare into the other male's eyes before answering.

"Itachi."

Golden brown eyes widened, "Beg pardon?"

"You can call me Itachi."

—-

"How do you think he's doing?" A slightly drunk and slightly preoccupied Shisui said as he chewed on his lip.

"I think it's a bit late to worry now isn't it?" Kakashi said from his laid back position on the seating.

"Do you think he'll get down and dirty? " The worried Uchiha asked as he downed the remainder of his drink.

"Hmmm... I guess it depends on how good this guy you picked is."

Shisui grinned. "I have a good feeling about this guy. I really do."


	8. 8

8

Delightful Reactions

Sex had never been an issue for Fei. Sex was natural, sex was good , sex was easy.

You know what wasn't easy?

Social interaction.

Yeah, sure, he had clients very often but when dealing with them he simply turned on the persona inside of him that dealt with them. His words and actions were scripted; tailored to the needs and wants of his clients but this...this that was happening right now was so far out of his comfort zone...

"Where are you from?"

Fei snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at the expecting charcoal eyes.

Interacting with the people in his daily life was hard as it is but doing it with a client. A very prominent and important client none the less...

"Why the question, if I may inquire Sir?"

Itachi sipped from the glass of bourbon that Fei had served him a while ago; his eyes never breaking contact. He leaned back on the couch and looked into the crackling fireplace.

Itachi mulled over his question for a moment, why was he asking these questions? It was most likely the alcohol but it was also a tiny bit of curiosity.

Sure, the guy was attractive; definitely different from his last partner; but he was yet to determine why Shisui had been so adamant on them meeting.

"I'm just trying to figure it out." Unaware, and slightly drunk, Itachi spoke his thoughts out loud.

"Beg pardon?" Fei tilted his head and looked at him with question.

Itachi downed what was left of his drink and sat upright. He looked straight into the other males eyes. "I'm just trying to figure out what it is about you that made my cousin drag me all the way out here. Quite frankly, I could be doing more with my time and yet he insisted..."

For the first time in all their encounter, the meek and submissive expression on Fei's face faultered. Itachi watched closely as golden eyes lit up with what he suspected was annoyance: auburn eyebrows knitted together and his lips slightly turned into a frown. But it was only for a second, if Itachi has not been watching he definitely would have missed it.

"I apologize if this service is not worth your time Sir. If you would like we can terminate the service and I will ask my supervisor to compensate you for your time."

Itachi could feel the ghost of a smile on his face as he heard the faint sarcasm in the males response. This was more like it, he was starting to see what his cousin had...maybe with a bit more pushing...

"You haven't told me your name yet."

"I apologize, we are not allowed to give out our names, for safety reasons. You may call me Wolf or whatever other name you wish."

Itachi leaned back once more on the couch without breaking eye contact.

"Can I ask your age?"

"22."

"You're not from Konoha. Where are you from? "

Itachi watched as a frown formed on the others face. He could tell he was starting to get impatient...just a bit more..

"I do not know with certainty, but I have been told my parents were from Kumo."

"Oh?" Itachi raised an eyebrow at this.

"Sir I do have to ask, is there nothing you want to do with your remaining time?" There was a slight bite in the question that was starting to lean away from annoyance and getting closer to anger.

Itacho set down the glass he had in his hand and leaned back in the couch. He trailed his eyes over the other male's body, not caring at all for the way the mans shoulders tensed and simply appreciated him.

His hair was past his shoulders, wavy, and swept to the side in a precariously loose ponytail. In the dim light of the fireplace he could see the color shift from red to brown to gold much like an abysinnian cat... or maybe a red wolf... Wolf...

"How do you choose your names? Or do you choose them at all?" Itachi flicked his eyes up to the golden brown gaze. Defiance, annoyance and finally surrender flashed through those eyes in a matter of seconds.

Fei sighed, he stood up and walked from his place to in front of the Uchiha. "Mr...Uchiha, the names we are given are chosen by our employer...but is that really so interesting right now?" He leaned over Itachi, hand on the back of the couch. "You ask so many questions when what you should be concerned with is right here."

Fei pointedly looked down past the Uchihas gaze and said Uchiha followed suit down to the erection that was currently in his pants.

Suddenly, Itachi became aware of the heightened temperature in his body and the slight buzzing in his ears. A sensation of pins and needles ran through his extremities and concentrated in his member.

"Shit...I forgot about the drug.."

"Drug??" The annoyed tone in the other mans voice was quickly replaced with nervous worry. "Do you feel ok? Do I need to ask for assistance?"

Itachi shook his head, "It was merely a relaxer," he sighed and rolled his shoulders, "I tend to have trouble relaxing, my friend probably just wanted me to try." He looked up at the tan male whom was still positioned above him, arms still set on the back of the couch, leaving his chest right in front of Itachi's face.

The skin revealed by the silk bathrobe was smooth yet lean, it looked like it would be hot to the touch but maybe that was the drug or the alcohol wishing it to be.

Itachi's gaze traveled from the tan chest up to the expecting brown eyes...except now that he was close, brown was definitely not the right color. They were amber, the color of dancing fire, or maybe the setting sun...either way they were shifting, like molten liquid.

Itachi didn't notice he had been staring, also that the gaze he had been staring into had gotten closer to his own face...it was like a trance he was in...the shifting light in those eyes made him forget where he was, what he was doing here...and who he was...for a few seconds he wasn't Itachi Uchiha, heir to his clan and the empire his Father and family had built; in that moment he was no one.

He was only relaxed and willing to let this stranger lean in closer.

He felt the other's hand softly set on his shoulder and pull him closer; for a slight second gold met obsidian, before soft lips met his own.


End file.
